Обсуждение:Ошибки перевода
Обсуждение спорных моментов Анонимы утверждают, что фраза «'поневоле затоскуешь по ядерной зиме'» является речевой ошибкой: ядерной зимы не было, а значит, мол, тосковать по ней невозможно. Может ли кто-нибудь подтвердить или опровергнуть это? И является ли ошибкой устоявшийся перевод «'ghoul'» как «'гуль'» (а не «мертвяк», «упырь» и тому подобные характеристики внешнего вида мутантов)? UnknownObject (обсуждение) 11:09, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) : Никогда не был в весенней Исландии, когда прилетевшие утки-мандаринки садятся на ветки редких деревьев, но тоскуюуууу…. :) : С гулем тоже всё вполне ясно — не упырь. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 11:24, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) : Была она (ядерная зима) или не было её — не знаю, но фразу: «''Patrolling the Mojave almost makes you wish for a nuclear winter''» в исполнении разных безымянных бойцов и рейнджеров НКР, слышал неоднократно. Что касается гулей, то такой перевод слова ghoul, если верить Google-переводчику, тоже вполне имеет место быть, так что, наверное, ошибкой не является. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 11:28, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) :: А откуда взялась информация, что ядерной зимы не было? Потому как во вступительном ролике Fallout 2, например, наоборот, практически прямым текстом говорится о длительной ядерной ночи: «На планете воцарились тьма и тишина… И так продолжалось много лет». Это не только не противоречит ядерной зиме, но и подразумевает её. Vade Parvis (обсуждение) 15:34, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: Обсуждалось в Библии 8. В интро скорее говорится о совокупности всех последствий, чем именно о darkness. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 08:25, декабря 19, 2012 (UTC) Зверомаги Мне лично ситуация со Зверомагами понятна, потому что Повелители зверей — очень длинно, да и вряд ли так себя называло бы племя дикарей с минимальным словарным запасом. Партия какая-нибудь — да, у них амбиций кулёк. Ну и псионический дар на сегодняшний день — пока всё-таки ближе к магии. В качестве аргумента добавлю, что Lord — одно из обращений к Богу (и Дьяволу), так что антиматериалистической магии предостаточно.) Может, смягчить пункт, добавив возможно? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:26, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) Часть работы за нас сделал Луркмор Несколько ляпов из Fallout 1 — проверил бы кто. UnknownObject (обсуждение) 17:56, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) : Так проверено уже, как написано, так и есть. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 19:46, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Тоже посмотрел. Битье (наверное, правильно Битьё) меня совершенно не расстроило.)) Lash можно перевести как удар плетью, Lasher — соответствующая производная. Как было перевести — плеткун-секун-выпорун-отдерун?) В диалоге есть строки «Классный у тебя жезл! Это из-за него тебя прозвали Лэшером?» (Фаргус, наверное), так что есть конкретная завязка на его кнутоплёткожезл. Ну, не самое прекрасное имя, возможно.)) Но зато по смыслу увязка есть. И слово русское такое имеется, кстати. Честно говоря, я думал, что всё гораздо ужастшнее, и теперь сомневаюсь, ляп ли это вообще? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:11, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: К сожалению, сложно сказать Битье он или Битьё в первых частях не приняты были диарезисы. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 03:35, декабря 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: Грамота.ру говорит, что таки Битьё. Korney San (обсуждение) 04:07, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Битьё, да как процесс. А как имя собственное, не факт. Хотя да, скорее всего он именно Битьё. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 04:25, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Давайте тогда решим: покажем именем его наклонности (Бить'ё') или оставим налёт французской аристократичности (Бить'е ', шевалье etc). Korney San (обсуждение) 06:02, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Посмотрел английскую статью. Конкретно этим персонажем можно гордиться - "задницы одина" сгенерировали перевод, сохранивший весьма пикантный каламбур из оригинала, так что Лэшера АКА Битьё можно смел вычёркивать из данного списка. Что я и сделал. А Лурк в данном конкретном случае сфейлил. --Korney San (обсуждение) 09:12, января 4, 2013 (UTC) Господа… Давайте начала будем все неоднозначные версии заносить сюда и обсуждать, а потом уж вставлять в статью. Нет вопросов по нарезному оружию, Тоширо/Тосиро Каго и Кассиди/Кэссиди, Оружейным складам и т. п. — это явные и легко доказываемые ошибки. В то же время: * Различные варианты транскрипции, не влияющие на передаваемую информацию или какие-то отсылки — это просто допустимые варианты, так как единых всемирно-галактических правил нет (или дайте на них ссылку). В этом смысле Шарона/Сарона — не ляп. Более того, сама роза — сто раз не роза, а шафран, гибискус, зверобой и прочие тюльпаны в ста различных версиях Библий, Талмудов и БСЭ. И первую ошибку сделал ещё Аквила, который облажался при переводе Библии на греческий. Долина, в которой рос этот репей, ставший в Европе символом любви, у нас известна как Шарон. Если не будет возражений, этот пункт можно убрать. * Монтировка — нелишне будет прочесть статью про неё. И пункт тоже можно вычеркнуть. * Са'р'сапарилла/Саспарилла — в англовики написано про два исторических компонента «корневого пива»: северо-американский [[wikipedia:ru:Сассафрас|'сасса'фрас]] (основа) и лекарственный смилакс, он же сассапариль или сарсапарель (один из компонентов). В итоге слияния слов образовалось неформальное название Sasparilly. Для тех, кто не верит тлетворному Западу, есть ссылка на произношение. Так что тоже к удалению, полагаю. И просьба такая ко всем нам: при вписывании пункта не забывать давать ссылки на подробное объяснение, если таковое есть в самих статья. Например, по алгоритму Эвклида можно дать такую. Для тех, кто недавно в Убежище — пишется так: Бла-бла-бла или конкретно по Эвклиду: такую --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:16, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) :: С монтировкой вообще смешно получилось — там же явно «фомка» видна. И кстати, включив СПГС, я нашёл вариант, заставивший неизвестного локализатора перевести Thuy Dang как Фу Дер Мо. «Dango» — искажённое японское «помёт». Далее, думаю, понятно. Korney San (обсуждение) 04:03, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: По поводу Сансет Сарсапариллы. Мне кажется, что в данном случае название напитка и корпорации должно транскрибироваться без изменений и не должно переводиться. Мы же не переводим и не сокращаем, как нам вздумается, название напитка, к примеру, Маунтин Дью. Или там СевенАп. Лично я вообще против перевода Нюка-Колы как Ядер-Колы. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 14:40, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: Выше есть ссылка именно на транскрипцию. Sarsaparilla [Sæspərɪlə], где æ'' произносится как краткое ''a в bad, или [Sɑːspəˈrilə], где ɑː произносится как a'' в ''father. О переводе речи нет--FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:03, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Про монтировку-гвоздодёр-лом-фомку ещё раз: фомка — это монтировка на фене. У нас что ли криминальная энциклопедия? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:08, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Название напитка произносится всеми персонажами как «саспарилла». ChOOwak (обсуждение) 12:20, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) Инфильтратор Не думаю, что это ошибочный перевод — см., например, Инфильтрация (тактика). Vade Parvis (обсуждение) 02:04, декабря 21, 2012 (UTC) : Открываю 4 словаря — гугль, бинг, промт и мелкософт: агент, лазутчик, шпион, нарушитель границы и пр. Хорошо. Но для успокоения открываю лингву: агент, лазутчик, разведчик, шпион. Для полного успокоения открываю Мюллера: шпион, лазутчик. Чтобы успокоиться навеки, открываю кембриджский словарик: a person who secretly becomes part of a group in order to get information. Можно открыть БТС и БЭС, орфографический, грамоту.ру: нет такого слова. Думаю, что в день перевода этого названия 1С настигла божья кара в виде одновременно двух мыслей, и они не справились с нахлынувшим потоком. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 03:38, декабря 21, 2012 (UTC) : «Инфильратор» — скорее всего, производное от «infiltration». Это слово, помимо основного значения «проникновение», применяется в значении «зачистка». ChOOwak (обсуждение) 12:23, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) Фонарик Именно в статье Википедии, на которую дана ссылка, говорится, что фонарики «существуют механические (преобразующие мускульную силу в электрическую), химические (источник света — химическая реакция) и с использованием открытого огня». Так что это не ошибка вовсе. Можно в статье Фонарик написать примечание о возможном типе. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:28, декабря 25, 2012 (UTC) : Я бы сказал, что под ручным фонарём понимается прежде всего направленный источник света, а тут осветительный факел. Собственно, как «факел» это и надо было переводить. А вообще, и наиболее распространённый технический перевод слова Flare, и внешний вид предмета однозначно указывают на сигнальную ракету. Как из «ракеты» вышел «фонарик» — одному 1С ведомо… Korney San (обсуждение) 06:40, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) :: «Я бы сказал» — не аргумент, наверное. «Светлячок-фонарик» и прочие подобные сущности вполне укладываются в понятие ненаправленного света. Ну и есть ссылка на Википедию, которую трудно игнорировать. Что касается слова «факел», то легко представить себе, что написали бы в этой статье про 1С, переведи они так.)) Аналогично и про сигнальную ракету. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:00, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: Если опираться на взаимодействие с игровым окружением, то это всё-таки факел. И ещё: в отличие от того, что написано в нашей и буржуйской статье, зажжёный фонарик урона почему-то не наносит (только что раз 10 бросил его в радскорпиона — хоть бы хны). --Korney San (обсуждение) 15:24, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::: По урону посмотрю. Отпишусь как смогу. ИМХО тут метанием в скорпиона никак не обойдешься, ПУ може полностью гасить как 6, так и 7 пунктов урона. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 16:12, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Незажжёный этому же скорпиону наносил урон как положено — 1 ОЗ. --Korney San (обсуждение) 21:21, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Внешне (цитирую) это однозначно осветительная ракета, по взаимодействию — факел. Все эти определения аккуратно ложатся в определение небольшого носимого источника света для индивидуального использования. То есть фонарик. Исходя из описания и свойств, которые можно выудить из игры, никаких иных выводов, не являющихся предположениями, сделать нельзя. Кроме того, в русском факел и сигнальная ракета имеют несколько иное значение. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:33, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Бугага, я нашёл таки точное немецко-русское слово, которое не мог вспомнить. Это фальшфейер. Картонная гильза и все дела… --Korney San (обсуждение) 21:21, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Ок, надо было назвать фальшфейером?) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:17, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Надо было. Но если это слово режет слух, то «факел» ближайшее по смыслу, виду и т. д. --Korney San (обсуждение) 23:33, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Факел меня коробит ещё больше, чем русский перевод с английского на немецкий. А так после последних уточнений согласен, что этот фонарик несколько выпадает из понятия фонарика. ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 00:07, декабря 29, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Не пользуйтесь, пожалуйста, викификатором на страницах обсуждения. Калабас — тыква-горлянка или калабас, из которой делают сосуды, что в случае с пиводелом более чем вполне и очень в тему. Тыква 100 % бы была осмеяна с непременным знайским уточнением о полном непонимании переводчиками как смысла мате, так и тыквенной темы вообще. Или Горлянкой бы его…) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:21, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) Хороший, плохой и прочие ангелы В оригинальном итальянском фильме нет никаких Блондинчиков, есть, насколько я понимаю, Блондин (il Biondo). И имена собственные обычно не переводятся. Это в качестве реплики. Туда же идут ангельские глаза, получившиеся из оригинального Sentenza (ит. приговор, суждение). Да и angel-eyes вроде не глаза ангела, а ангелоглазый, то бишь (особенно в контексте образа) невинный, аки младенец, агнец божий и пр., нет? Так что ещё вопрос, кто какую отсылку потерял. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:28, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) : В таком случае Ангелочка можно вычеркнуть, как возвращение к первоисточнику, а Блондинчика в отсылках переправить в Блондина. --Korney San (обсуждение) 23:33, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) Дробитель — смотрю всякие словари и нахожу: person or device that reduces material to pulp by crushing or kneading; прибор для измельчения биоматериала в гомогенную массу; машина для противопожарной расчистки леса. И просто мясорубка в викисловаре как тех. устройство masticator. В WOW есть одноручный The Masicator. Но жеватель конечно лучше, да. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:28, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) : А если ? Ну ни разу он не дробитель-мясорубка, прямым текстом в файлах игры описывается калька с Тайсона. Да, он «лось», но прозвище-то получил именно за привычку жевать чужие уши. --Korney San (обсуждение) 23:33, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Калька в самом названии файла диалога: NcTyson.msg, куда уж яснее. Я просто привёл переводы, дающие основания предполагать, что вариант переводчиков вполне укладывается в зубодробительный контекст. И не припомню что-то историю с жеванием Тайсоном ушей. Откусил — да, но жевал — разве? ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:51, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: А здесь я верну Вам подачу насчёт "кто какую отсылку": если бы разработчики назвали персонажа Biter вместо Masticator, мы бы долго выбирали между "Кусака" и "Откусыватель" :))) --Korney San (обсуждение) 05:42, декабря 29, 2012 (UTC) Денатурат История «хорошего» напитка здесь, кому лень читать, краткое содержание: в 20—30-х годах в Штатах продавали лечебный экстракт из ямайского имбиря (Jamaika Jingers). Потом, когда случился антиалкогольный закон, микстуру стали употреблять в других целях (однако, 70% спирта), смешивая с чем-нибудь, продававшимся в той же атеке (например, кока-колой). Власти потребовали увеличить дозу имбиря, чтобы джейк соответствовал статусу лекарства и его нельзя было пить просто так из-за горечи. Количество проверяли кипячением и взвешиванием выпаренного сухого вещества. Потом два умника-химика-бутлегера придумали добавлять вещество, не портящее вкус, но дающее нужную массу осадка при минимальном количестве имбиря (кто-то вообще заменял его касторовым маслом или патокой). Через какое-то время выяснилось, что добавка крайне токсична, а огромное количество любителей джейка (30—50 тыс. по разным оценкам) получило параличи разной тяжести. Есть американский термины the jake walk effect и jake legs — особая походка людей с парализованными конечностями. Всех разоблачили, но «ядовитый» термин остался. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:42, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :Не буду против, если Вы отредактируете добавленный мной абзац по своему усмотрению. UnknownObject (обсуждение) 19:23, декабря 29, 2012 (UTC)